Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando
Sōsuke Aizen vs Dio Brando is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Two people who will make you believe that you can trust them only to kill/dispose you later on will fight. Bleach vs JoJo! Interlude Wiz: Sometimes you have to know who to trust. Build a relationship, get to know each other, and even work together. Boomstick: But some people see trust as meaningless (MUDA, MUDA! - USELESS, USELESS!), and see it as a tool use to mess with people to obtain their own goals. ''' Wiz: Like Sōsuke Aizen from Bleach. '''Boomstick: And of course good ol' Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armors, and skills of these back-stabbing dastards... Boomstick: (from a distance) Just say f**king a**hole back-stabbing bastards who deserve a fate worse than death. It helps ease the hate and pain. Wiz: .....To see who will win a Death Battle. Polls Who Do You Think Will Win? DIO! Aizen! Who Do You Think Should Win? (Depending on the Results) Dio Brando Sosuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Wiz: 110 years ago, a young man by the name of Sōsuke Aizen begun his Shinigami training where he quickly became the Soul Society's example of an outstanding Shinigami, and he quickly became a Lieutenant and even Captain within their organisation known as Gotei 13. Boomstick: Things we're looking up for the Gotei 13, then Aizen defected from Soul Society and his two companions quickly joined him, becoming a manipulator of events he had intended to happen before they actual did, tossing Soul Society into Chaos, talk about a shitty Monday... Wiz: Aizen quickly took residence in Hueco Mundo, where be begun planning his Arrancar army, recruiting the likes of Tier Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and more to his army, but Aizen did not require these Arrancar to do the work for him, Aizen is a genius when it comes to combat, being able to fight against multiple opponents, once, he was outnumbered three to one, and he had no problem going up against them and contesting them all. Boomstick: Aizen is also a brilliant manipulator as he was able to deceive everyone in Soul Society that his supposed Death was real and that he had truly died for good, but most diabolical of all, he is able to trick a person's 5 senses in their body with his sword, Kyōka Suigetsu. Wiz: Kyōka Suigetsu is Aizen's primary weapon, his Zanpakutō, given a name before it's wielder even gains knowledge of it, but Aizen's quickly picked up on that and soon gained full control of his Zanpakutō's power. Aizen: My Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, has the power of "Complete Hypnosis", for the ability to succeed, one need only lay eyes on my sword at the moment of it's release, "Complete Hypnosis" then makes all 5 of one's senses become slaves to my control. Wiz: And he means every word, upon activating the Shikai release, when one gazes upon the blade, they become ensnared and paralysed by Aizen, allowing Aizen to go in for a devastating attack, however, Aizen does not use this immediately at the beginning of the fight, in order for the release to be activated, Aizen has to deem his opponent worthy of it's power, otherwise he believes it's not needed, just like how he didn't use it when he was outnumbered three to one. Boomstick: His sword isn't just a magic wand, it's also one hell of an actual sword, Aizen can use it for incredibly fast swings and cutting power that can cut through Ice, but he's not limited to sword combat, he's also got himself a mastery of Kido, spiritual techinques Shinigami access for various abilities, including magic S&M, sealing and destructive capability. ''' Wiz: Aizen despite being a master only shows his preference towards three specific Kido techniques, the Bakudo Techniques, Rikujokoro and Danku, and his most often used technique, Kurohitsugi, all of these are Aizen's best defences and offensive options as sword slashes may not always be the best option. '''Boomstick: But if the situation calls for more power and less humanity, Aizen can absorb the Hogyoku, a shiny orb Aizen co-created with Kisuke Urahara to make Aizen an absurdly stronger being in comparison to Shinigami and Hollow's alike, his fusion forms range from a White Cocoon, to Fabulous Hair to Butterfly King and finally to Monster Aizen, each transformation augments and boosts Aizen's already strong abilities. Wiz: His Strength, Speed, Stamina, Spiritual Pressure, all increase dramatically higher than even his superiors, and once he reaches his Monster Form, Aizen is able to toss Fragor's, a technique capable of destroying whole towns, and he can catch his opponents in their tracks with Ultrafragor, he also gains the ability to teleport too. Boomstick: You may feel that Aizen's transformations makes him unstoppable, well, there was only one catch to using the Hogyoku's power, The Hogyoku has it's own agenda, and if Aizen is overwhelmed, the Hogyoku can reject itself from Aizen, forcing him to power down and leave him absurdly vulnerable, proven by when Ichigo Kurosaki, who's own Final Transformation trumped Aizen's and his Mugetsu completely annihilated Aizen and left him for dead. Wiz: But in spite of that one draw back, the Hogyoku is still a tremendous asset, it makes Aizen far stronger and tougher than any normal Shinigami would be able to withstand themselves, even when one of his allies betrayed him and ripped out his chest with poison, the Hogyoku regenerated Aizen's internal organs and let him keep fighting, and this was before attaining his Monster Form. Boomstick: Aizen is the embodiment of Swords and Magic, believe me, the last thing you want to do is fall victim to this guy's Illusions! Aizen: "I am Aizen, Sōsuke Aizen." Dio Brando Wiz: The year is 1888, in Great Britain at the Joestar household. Dio Brando, an inspiring young man looking to be a lawyer, had decided to betray his the Joestars' trust by trying to poison and kill both George Joestar I and Jonathan. Boomstick: During this he had also decide to give up his humanity to become a "supreme-being" by donning a Stone Mask covered in George Joestar's blood. Wiz: Dio had later constructed a small but fierce army of the undead that would have been able to infect all of Britannia in less than a year. He had also convince several people to join him willingly like the infamous serial killer: Jack the Ripper and resurrected-knights Bruford and Tarkus. Boomstick: Also during this Dio had constantly tormented and taunted a small port town and Jonathan's group. Even after Dio had been bisected, beheaded and hit him Hamon while falling off a cliff, coming back to take Jonathan's body even though he was a severed head, and even died in Jonathan's arms was STILL considered a brother by Jonathan. Wiz: This and Jonathan's overall willingness, chivalry, and undying gratitude made Dio respect him. Though despite all of that he was successful in taking his body (yeah Hirohiko Araki don't explain that shit). Boomstick: Once he had Jonathan's body he proceeded in manipulating others to make sure the Joestar blood line was finished, this included getting a "Stand" named after the tarot card The World, banging a f**k tonne of chicks and draining their blood, and soothing people's hearts and minds even though they were scared shitless of him. ' Wiz: Like N'Doul/Dour - a blind man who knew no fear, Kakyoin - a cold yet warm and loyal person, Polnareff - a good-natured klutz & a heroic and protective Frenchman, Enya - a loyal 'til death yet twisted and murderous elderly lady, and Avdol or Abdul or however you say it - a dedicated yet serious and responsible Egyptian. '''Boomstick: Not only is his personality a death hazard but so is he. DIo Brando is a skillful boxer/fighter and is very fond of knives, he is also a rather confident, careful-planner, strategic opponent when beginning a fight and even when losing or fleeing one. ' Wiz: Dio's powers are even worse. Regeneration/Super-Human Durability; Dio can recover from several grenades and a human-sized-diamond teeth crushing punch (though requires blood), Speaking of blood. Dio can suck/eat people through his hands and the more blood (especially of strong people or Joestars) will increase his Super-Human Strength, Durability and Time Stop '''Boomstick: Dio can instantly freeze the body, blood and even air which leaves most of his opponents helpless and easy for Dio to smash into pieces. Vampires in JoJo also posses Super-Human Strength Wiz: Even a split hand hitting a wall can crumble a small-medium cobblestone house. As well as enough strength to make a flying detached arm decapitate several average humans. Boomstick: Not to mention the power to carry a 21-tonne bulldozer and hit it with his ELBOWS to make it explode. Wiz: Dio can levitate & teleport, this can be seen in BOTH PART 1 & 3, meaning The World does not influence either and he could already do both. Boomstick: Dio also seems to have enhanced senses: For example, Dio can hear heartbeats and sense Joseph Joestar's Psychic Photography watching him ''' Wiz: His senses surpass the human level and overall physique surpass that of any human. '''Boomstick: Though Dio's most infamous power is his Stand "The World". A Stand so similar to Star Platinum, they usually manage to only slightly outweigh each other. Wiz: The World is able to move Faster-Than-Light or possibly even Massively-Faster-Than-Light as it was able to match and barely out-match the Faster-Than-Light Star Platinum and defeat Polnareff's Silver Chariot which could out-speed a Stand that travels in Light Boomstick: The World is also slightly stronger than Star Platinum who was able to break through a whole set of human-sized diamond teeth! Wiz: This would mean that The World can devastate a small country or multi-city blocks with the power of two Mother-Of-All-Bombs. Boomstick: The World can also stop time universally, with a minimum of 5 seconds to an unknown maximum as Dio couldn't full develop. The more blood for Dio the greater his powers, including his Time Stop. Wiz: Dio isn't your ordinary vampire so be wary, though he is one cocky and arrogant son of a bitch and tends to play with his opponents. Well alright, both combatants are set. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Scenarios Boomstick: 'This Death Battle will be a little different. ' Wiz: We're first going to theorize 2 scenarios for the the combatants and taking the results and speculations will decide on an ultimatinum and then bring that conclusion for a third scenario, the actual Death Battle, where they are at their strongest. Scenario 1: Normal Aizen vs Part 3 DIO Scenario 2: Strongest Aizen vs Part 1 Dio with the World but No Time Stops Scenario 3: Fight (Strongest Aizen vs Strongest Dio) Results Trivia * This is the second episode of Season 2: Dio's Spree References * http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=820523 Category:Derpurple Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615